Deeper than love
by Velithil
Summary: Duo is the prince to the vampric throne.. when one day he decides that he is going to leave the kingdom... mainly 1X2 a little 3X4X5


**_Deeper Than Love_**

"A hundreds of years we have waited. For a child and now we have one." Said a man with dark hair and green eyes. He was holding an infant in his arms tenderly. The child was fast asleep.

"Yes, my dear husband and we finally have a child. An heir to the Vamperic throne." replied the women. She had hair that wasn't as nearly as dark as the man but still dark. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue. She walked over to her husband. Gently taking the child from him. "It will be years still before he can have his first taste of blood. Did you have the servants bring in the food and a human that can cook?"

"Yes, my wife. Everything has been taken care of. I also set up a nanny for his day crying. What shall we call him?"

"Duo, Duo Maxwell."

"It suits him. Duo Maxwell, Prince to the Vamperic empire. He will be the talk of the empire."

"Honey have you noticed his hair?"

"Yes, it is of an unusual color. Light brown is highly unusual, but it will most likely change when he is older."

"His eyes are also different. They are violet. He is a rare and precious child indeed." The king smiled.

"We should place him in his crib. The sun will be up soon."

"Alright." replied the queen. She walked over to the crib and gently placed the child in it. One more look and they quickly left the room. Knowing that the servants would close the curtains before sunrise.

_**2 Hours Later**_

The nanny, hearing the cries from the young princes room. Entered the nursery. To find the curtains in the room were wide open. Filling the room with sunlight. It slightly blinded the nanny at first, but once she had her sight back she ran over to the now whimpering child. She checked him over and found nothing wrong, other than him being hungry. Surprised she stared at the child before her, then gently picked him up and left the room to feed him. But not before she sent a servant to the king and queen's room. Ten minutes later the king and queen appeared in the dark kitchen.

"What is so important that you awoke us?" asked the king.

"There was a murder attempt on our young prince, your highness."

"How? Who was it? Did you catch them?" asked the queen worriedly.

"His curtains were open. There was no one in the room when I got there, your highness." replied the nanny.

"Oh god! Is he hurt? Was he burning when you got there? How long was he in the sunlight?" Asked the king.

"He is fine, not a mark on. He wasn't burning, he was fine. His room was warm from the sunlight so it must have been awhile."

"He wasn't burning? That is not possible. No vamp can survive in sunlight." said the king.

"Your highness I saw it myself. He wasn't bothered by it." The queen looked at her husband. The she went over to the nanny and took the infant from her.

"He really is a rare and special child. He can live in the light." The queen said and smiled a smile that only mothers give when they see their children.

_**About 16 Years Later**_

"Awww... Come on Wu-man lets go exploring!" Shouted a young man. He had long light brown hair in a braid and violet eyes.

"Prince Maxwell, you know you're not allowed to leave the city grounds." replied a young man with black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail. "And don't call me that."

"Didn't you ever want to know what is out there? We both have lived here all our lives. Aren't you at least a little bit curious?"

"No, and besides it's much too dangerous. What will happen if we are out there and your thirst appears?" reasoned Wufei.

"I guess you have a point. I will wait until I get my first craving of blood." Duo frowned. "Why do I always have to be the weird one? Hairs too light, eyes are a strange color and I can go out into the sun. Why hasn't my thirst started? Every vamp starts their thirst at 12, I'm 17."

"No one knows why Prince Maxwell. I'm sorry we can't answer your question. We just have to wait and see."

"Well I'm sick of being serious, how 'bout we go into the garden and take a swim in the pond?" Wufei nodded.

That afternoon, after Wufei left to complete his chores. Duo snuck out of the garden and into the city. He was wearing a black cloak, so that no one would recognize him. He slowly made his way to the out skirts of the city. Then he slipped into the forest. He walked in the forest for about an hour before he came to another city. He was totally amazed at its size. He walked throughout the city. Staring at the buildings taller than any thing he has seen. There were machines moving all over the place. Though the city left him in aw. He had to block his ears because of the noise. As Duo stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, people all around him brushing past him, heading to their own destinations. Then some one slammed into him. "What the hell? Don't you watch were you are going?" Duo looked down at the person that ran into him. He had short blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry sir; I was just in a hurry. I didn't mean to run into you." replied the boy.

"Hey its fine, sorry 'bout snapping at you. Where I come from I'm lucky if I can get someone within 3 feet of me."

"Really? Why is..." Someone's shouting interrupted him.

"Quatre! There you are! You had us worried." Two men approached. The one that spoke had short brown hair that covered one of his green eyes. The other man had messy brown hair and dark ice blue eyes.

"Sorry you guys, I was just heading to meet you when I bumped into this man here." said Quatre.

"Sorry for delaying your friend. My name is Duo Maxwell." Duo smiled as he introduced himself.

"Duo Maxwell?" Questioned the one that spoke before. Duo nodded his head. The man got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Prince Maxwell."

"You may stand; may I see your mark?" He lifted up his sleeve to show his upper arm, where his mark was located. "Trowa! My have you changed. I didn't even recognize you. I didn't expect to see you after all this time."

"It has been a while prince Maxwell." replied Trowa.

"You have changed so much, I think even Wufei wouldn't recognize you."

"How is he? How is every thing back home? What are you doing here?"

"Home is fine; Wufei misses you and talks non-stop about you. As for what I am doing here, I decided that I wanted to go exploring."

"So Prince Maxwell, it has happened? Has your need come yet?

"Ummmm...No." Dou replied quietly. Someone coughed next to them. They both turned to Quatre.

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness. That is Quatre." Trowa smiled as he said it. "And the silent one is Heero."

"Nice to meet you both." He shook hands with Quatre and then held his hand out for Heero to shake. The second they touched, Duo felt a pulse go through him and a desperate need for something. Duo didn't know for what, but he knew if he didn't get it he would not last very long. He started to sway and then fall. Heero caught him. Trowa surprised at Duo's random condition, opened Duo's mouth and looked at the sharp eyeteeth.

"Shit!" shouted Trowa.

"What? What is it?" Asked Quatre worriedly.

"We have to get him to his parents and quickly or it will kill him." replied Trowa hurriedly. Trowa started walking to the edge of town. Heero carrying Duo and Quatre fallowed him.

"What will kill him?" Trowa sighed.

"His thirst," He took Duo from Heero and continued walking. "His blood thirst. Duo is the prince of the vampires. But not only that he is unusually colored and his thirst was late. Most thought it would never come. He is the only heir to the Vamperic throne, so its huge when something that is fairly common doesn't happen."

"He is a vampire? And you want us to believe that?" Asked Heero. They were now walking through the woods. Trowa nodded his head. "I thought Vampires couldn't be in the sunlight."

"Another trait that marks him as different. He is the only one that can continually be in sunlight." replied Trowa.

"Trowa, how do you know all this?" asked Quatre quietly.

"I used to live with them. The vamps. Have a city. They usually take in orphans or the homeless. They offer them homes and jobs and in return they take some blood every month. I used to be one of those people. Hence the mark on my arm. We are allowed to come and go as we please." Then there was silence. It lasted a while before Trowa spoke again. "He's not going to make it back. Heero, do you still have your pocket knife with you?" Heero nodded. "Well, since his thirst came when he was touching you I need you cut one of your wrists." Heero looked at him strangely. "He will only be able to take blood from you or he will die." Heero did as asked. Trowa handed Duo over to Heero. "Now I want you to place your wrist to his mouth and let him drink. You might want to sit down first though." Heero nodded and sat on the ground before placing his wrist to Duo's mouth.

As Duo greedily drank, Heero felt like he was on cloud nine. When Duo finished he groaned. But other than that he stayed passed out. Heero stood up, swaying as he did so from the blood loss. Then fallowed Trowa the rest of the way to the Vamperic city. Carrying Duo as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

When they reached the city, Quatre and Heero stared at it in aww. There were no buildings over three stories high, except the castle in the middle. It looked like a city from the middle ages except it was a million times cleaner than it. "Life here is simple. Other than modern medicines, electricity, and indoor plumbing, there is nothing else technology advanced. The people here live a simple life." They started to make their way to the castle in the middle of the city. Of course when they got there the guards stopped them.

"What do you want at the castle?" asked the guard.

"To bring the Prince Maxwell back." replied Trowa.

"The Prince didn't leave the castle."

"Then who, pray tell, is my friend holding?" The guard appeared in front of them. He checked Duo over carefully before checking his upper arm.

"Go right in." The guard disappeared back to his post. Trowa and the others entered the castle. Trowa stopped a maid on the way to Duo's room.

"Awake the King and Queen immediately. Tell them it involves the prince and to meet us in his room." Dismissing the maid, they went in to Duo's room. Heero gently laid Duo on his bed. Then waited for the king and queen to arrive. When they did it was ten minutes later. Trowa kneeled, "Your highnesses." Both Quatre and Heero both kneeled also but didn't say any thing.

"You may all rise." said the king. They all stood. "What is the matter with our son?"

"He left the castle and the city today. Quatre on his way to meeting me and Heero. When he touched Heero he passed out. His thirst came. Heero already offered his blood and now the prince is just sleeping." replied Trowa.

"So it finally came, huh. About time we were starting to get worried. We should throw a party. Everyone should be invited. And maybe he will start looking for his mate." said the Queen excitedly. She left the room to start the pupations for the party. The others stared blankedly at the door. The king shook his head.

"Women are one species I will never understand."

"Well, we don't have to ever worry about that." said Quatre. The king looked at them strangely. "Ahh.. We um... are sorta gay." The king laughed.

"So is Duo, shocked the hell out of us when we found him kissing a guy. It doesn't matter to us. Oh by the way Heero thank you for allowing him the drink. Hopefully it won't happen again. Unless you're a pure one, then we would be screwed. But I highly doubt you are one. Well I am going back to bed." The king yawned. "Goodnight, and Trowa please see Wufei, he has desperately wanted to see you again. You shouldn't leave your lover for so long." The king left.

"Lover?" asked Quatre heart brokenly.

"I was going to tell you. Wufei and I have these abilities and we both knew that something or someone was missing. I went looking for it and I found you. I want you to meet Wufei before you decide. I want you to stay a month with us then if after that you want to leave us you can go right ahead." Trowa then pulled Quatre out of the room to go meet Wufei. Leaving Heero in the room with a sleeping Duo. For awhile he just stood there watching Duo sleep. Until one the of the maid came in to show him to his room.

Heero's room ended up being on the other side of the castle. Once he was settled in he noticed that he felt somewhat uncomfortable, like he could feel a pull on himself to go back to Duo's room. Heero decided that it must be just because he was tried. He laid down and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Shortly after Heero left the room Duo awoke to find himself alone. Then he decided that he wanted to walk around in the gardens and try to figure out how he got home. Upon reaching the gardens, Duo felt a sharp pain. He ignored, but the father into the garden he got the more it hurt. It got so bad that Duo couldn't walk any further. He opened his mind, so that any one with mental abilities in the area could feel the pain he was in. Quatre was the first one to arrive. Shortly after Wufei and Trowa showed up.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Quatre.

"We don't know." Replied Trowa. They heard foot steps running towards them. Duo's screams of pain only got worse and worse. A couple of servants carried him into the castle. It seemed to help a little once he was inside, but not much. "Go get the king and queen and bring them quickly." 5 minutes later the king and queen appear.

"He is in pain and we can't figure out why. He was perfectly normal on the outside." said Wufei.

"Hey, wait a minute where is Heero? Last time I saw him he was with Duo." asked Quatre. The king and queen looked at each other and the queen paled.

"Trowa and Wufei go get Heero, bring him here quickly." ordered the king. They both took off to find him.

While every one hovered over the prince, Heero was in his room suffering just as Duo. When Trowa and Wufei found him, they had a hard time getting him back to where the royal family was. When they returned with Heero, they both seemed to be doing better.

"Well at least the screaming stopped. Why is there blood all over the floor?" asked Wufei.

"We tried to see if Duo would drink, but he took one sip and spit it out and proceeded to throw it across the room" replied Quatre. "Heero doesn't look to good."

"That just proves our suspicion. It seems that Duo went against the odds and found a pure one. This is not good. We should move them to Duo's bed before Duo reconnects to Heero. They moved the both of them to Duo's bed with no real problems, other than Duo trying to get to Heero and was fighting tooth and nail until they laid him on the bed next to Heero. Not wanting to disrupt them the king ordered every one out of the room.

Once they were lying down. Duo crawled over to Heero and snuggled into Heero shoulder before he bit into Heero's neck. Heero moaned as Duo continued to suck on Heero's neck. Duo moaned at the taste of Heero's blood. He took his teeth out of Heero and moved to his lips to kiss him. The kiss was passionate. Heero could taste his own blood in Duo's mouth. Duo stuck his hand into Heero's hair as he kissed him even more deeply. Heero's hands move to the hem of Duo's shirt and proceeded to take it off of him. Heero then proceeded to tease Duo's nipples, cause Duo to moan. Then Heero slowly proceeded to down Duo's chest to the top of his pants and proceeded to undo them and pull it off leaving Duo completely naked. Duo in his nude glory, thinking that things were a little one sided and preceded to take all of Heero's clothes off. Both of them, now completely naked, Heero started to kiss and suck down Duo's neck. Down to his nipples where he took one into his mouth and sucked on it while one of his hand played with the other one and then he switched. His other hand went lower to where Duo's arousal stood proud. His hand wrapped around it, making Duo moan in pleasure as Heero moved his hand up and down it. Duo, not wanting to be out done by Heero, began to kiss his way down Heero's body. Upon reaching Heero's weeping cock. Duo stared at it for a moment before closing his eyes and taking Heero into his mouth.

"Oh... God... Duo... don't stop." moaned Heero. Duo smiled and proceeded to tease and suck on Heero's swollen cock. Heero was close, and they both knew it. Duo, being oh so talented, brought Heero as close as he could with out making him come before stopping. Heero whimpered, causing Duo to smirk.

"Not yet Heero, I want you in me when you do." Duo stood up and walked a cross the room. In to one of his dresser draws, pulling out a white tube, then proceed to walk very slowly and taughtingly back to Heero. Duo laid down next to him a proceeded to prepare himself for Heero. After a couple of minutes Heero couldn't take it any more. He wanted him and he wanted him now. Duo removing the figures that were prepping him, he stared up at Heero. Slowly Heero moved in between Duo's legs. Giving Duo the time he might need to decide if he really wanted to go through with it. There were no rejections. Heero slowly entered him. Enjoying the tight feel of duo around him. Once he was fully seated in him he stopped to give Duo's body a chance to adjust to his size. After a couple of minutes Duo gave Heero a nod. Giving Heero the go a head. Heero slowly started to move in and out, unsure of weather or not it would hurt Duo. He got his answer as Duo moaned loudly. Giving Heero the courage to go deeper and a little faster. It took a few tries but finally Heero located that magical spot that made Duo half moaned, half screamed Heero's name. Repeating this until Duo came yelling Heero's name. Feeling Duo's orgasm as the walls of flesh surrounding Heero's man hood tighten set off Heero's own orgasm. Exhausted from the physical exertion, Heero collapsed on Duo. They laid there slowly coming back to themselves. It was then that they realized what they had done. They both separated as quickly as they could under the circumstances.

"What the fuck did we just do? We don't even know each other." Heero said as he found and put on his clothing as quickly as possible. Duo tried to the same put was too sore from their activity they were doing just before.

"Well there is nothing I can do about it now. It's all your fault any ways."

"My fault, how the fuck is this my fault? If I recall correctly you were willing to do it. If any thing you started it," yelled Heero.

"I did not! I was not in the right state of mind, you should have known better than to take advantage of me!"

"Lets get this straight, I have never and I will never take advantage of someone especially if that person is you." Heero slammed the door as he walked out.

Duo, unable to move, laid on his bed in complete abandonment. The fact that he slept with a stranger that he hadn't know for more than a day and he could really figure out why he did it in the first place. So as he laid there in a daze, he didn't notice the person that had entered the room.

"Duo?" asked the person. Duo snapped out of the daze at the call of his name. He stared at the person for a moment before he realized who it was.

" Quatre? What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you were okay. You had us all scared for a moment."

"So they sent you in here to see if I was ok. What is every one in the castle afraid to come check up on me?"

"No, that's not it at all. I came because I was worried. I'm an empath. I felt what you went through. It was the most pain full thing I have ever felt and I sorta wanted to speak to you. I don't know you very well but I don't know any one here, besides Trowa, and this all completely new. I could really use a friend at the moment and I want to know if you would be that friend."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Right now I confused and I just lost my virginity to a man I barely know and I don't even know why. Then we just had this huge fight afterwards, so I'm sorry that I took it out on you."

Quatre smiled. "Well I think every one knew that you would be in a bad mood. I think every one is afraid of you." Duo laughed.

"The real kicker is that I have know idea what I did to make them so scared of me."

"Really?"

"Really, I seriously starting to think that they don't even know why they are afraid of me." They laughed and continued to talk about every and any thing they could think of. They talk for a good hour when Duo started to feel pain again but it was different then last time.

"Quatre, do you know where Wufei is?"

"I think he was with Trowa when I came to see you. Do you want me to go get him?"

"If you could please, Q-man." Quatre nodded his and left the room to search for them.

Heero left the room, completely pissed, so when he ran into Trowa and Wufei he took it out on them.

"Watch where the fuck you are going!"

"Sorry Heero, I take it that things didn't go to well afterwards, huh." Said Trowa.

"No, it didn't go well at all. I want to leave this place and go home."

"How about we talk about this first before you decide. Lets go to me and Wufei's room." Heero huffed and puffed and fallowed them.


End file.
